Superfamily: Awkward Vacation
by paiin-in-the-asgard
Summary: Steve and Tony go on vacation and forget they've taken Peter with them. Awkward conversations ensue.


The morning light filtered in through the window, and JARVIS' voice echoed softly through the room.

"Good morning. It is 7:30 am, the weather in Malibu is 70 degrees and sunny…" a more detailed report on the weather continued, but it went ignored.

Tony groaned and threw his arm over his face in an attempt to block out the sun. He had hardly slept at all. He'd been up making some alterations to the suit into the early hours of the morning, despite the fact that he and Steve were supposed to be on vacation.

He rolled over and felt the familiar presence of another warm body lying next to him.

"G'morning." Steve mumbled sleepily.

Tony groaned again, burying his face in a pillow. "Whoever put the 'good' in good morning must have been really confused." He muttered into his pillow.

Steve smiled drowsily. His hand moved up to Tony's back and rubbed small, comforting circles.

Tony turned to face Steve, who kissed his forehead gently. "Or maybe they just woke up to you every morning. Tell me, were you directly involved with the creation of the expression?" Tony asked.

Steve laughed, "Not that I know of, no. Have you ever thought that maybe there are some people who actually enjoy mornings?" he asked.

Tony paused to think for a moment. "Nope. No, I haven't."

"Well I happen to like mornings." Steve said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tony asked himself.

Steve laughed and leaned over to kiss Tony.

Tony leaned away from him. "You really don't want to do that. JARVIS does a lot of things, but he doesn't brush my teeth for me before I can get out of bed. Hold on two minutes."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're so weird, Tony." He sighed.

Tony hopped out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he felt like he'd scrubbed away any traces of morning breath, he went back to their room and flopped down on the bed.

"Sorry about that. It was for your own good," Tony apologised, "Now, where were we?"

"I think we were about right here." Steve said, reaching out to pull Tony closer to him.

"I think we were a bit farther than that. In fact, you have my permission to-"

"Tony, shut up." Steve said, silencing him with a kiss.

"Oh. Okay." Tony mumbled against Steve's lips.

Tony ran his hands over Steve's bare chest. He could never get over how perfect it was. He was like a god. No, scratch that. Tony had met gods and he was pretty sure that they couldn't compare to Steve.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue running along the edge of Steve's bottom lip. Tony rolled over so he was hovering over Steve, who opened his mouth for Tony. Tony's hands grabbed at Steve's hair. He gripped it tightly as their tongues met.

Tony's mouth left Steve's and trailed kisses down his jawline and to his neck. He began to suck at the spot he knew drove him crazy.

"Oh my god, Tony!" Steve gasped, throwing his head back.

Tony was just thinking of all the unspeakable things he was about to do to Steve when the sound of the door opening made him reluctantly turn his head toward the door, away from Steve.

"Oh my god, Dads no." Peter cried from the doorway.

"That's what you get for not knocking, kid," Tony shrugged, "Close the door on your way out, would you?"

"Oh god. I'm going to be scarred for life." Peter mumbled.

Steve gave Tony a disapproving look, a huge contrast to the look that had previously been on his face. He lifted Tony off of him with ease and sat up. "What do you need, Pete?" he asked, concerned.

"Um. Therapy. Years and years of therapy," Peter answered, "Oh god, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Peter asked, mostly to himself.

"Well, son, when two consenting adults-" Tony began.

"Oh god, please don't." Peter interrupted.

Tony shrugged. "You asked."

"Look, Peter, " Steve began. "It's perfectly normal for two-"

"Please, not you too." Peter sighed. "I'm just going to leave and try to pretend this didn't happen. And remember to knock from now on. Oh my god, my vacation has just been ruined." Peter rambled, turning around and closing the door, horrified look still on his face.

Tony sighed. "Remind me why we decided to take our teenage son with us on our romantic, Malibu getaway."

"Because Bruce is out of town, the one time we left him with Clint and Natasha, all hell broke loose, and there is no way I want to see what happens if we leave him with Uncle Thor." Steve reminded him.

Tony grimaced at the memory. "Right."

"We should go see if he's okay." Steve said, getting up and pulling a t-shirt on.

Tony pouted. "No we shouldn't. We really don't have to. I'm like 57% sure that he's fine. Besides, I wasn't finished." He whined.

"Tony." Steve said in a warning tone.

Tony heaved a sigh. "Fine. I guess I could use a cup of coffee, anyway."

Steve rolled his eyes. "That's some grade-a parenting right there, Tony. Congratulations." He said sarcastically.

Tony shrugged, "He's the one who didn't knock. You can't feel too much sympathy." Okay, if he was being honest, he knew later he'd feel at least a little bad about it, but at the moment, he was still upset that his play time had been interrupted.

He got out of bed, despite his desire to drag Steve back with him and finish what they'd started.

"We'd better split up to look for him. We'll cover more ground that way. It's a big house." Steve suggested.

"Or, we could just do this," Tony said, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" The AI responded.

"Where's Peter?" Tony asked.

"He's in the kitchen, sir. I believe he's on the phone with Miss Stacy." JARVIS answered.

"Great, thanks JARVIS. By the way, could we maybe increase security on the bedroom door?" Steve asked.

"Of course, Captain Rogers." JARVIS said.

Tony and Steve headed toward the kitchen. Peter was sitting and the table. When he saw them approach and tried to get up and make his way toward his room.

"Hold on two second, Gwen." He muttered into the phone.

Tony pushed Peter back into his chair. "Take a seat, son." He instructed. He took the phone from Peter and held it to his ear. "I'm very sorry, Gwen, Peter's going to have to call you back."

"All right, Mr. Stark. Good luck." She said on the other end of the phone, cheerfully.

"We'll probably need it." He sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Hey! I was talking to Gwen! You can't just-"

"Do you really want to go there, Peter?" Tony asked.

Peter remained silent.

"I didn't think so." Tony said.

Steve sat in the chair opposite to Peter, while Tony turned around to put a pot of coffee on.

"You okay, Peter?" Steve asked.

"What do you think?" Peter asked, putting his head in his hands.

"My god, kid," Tony said, "You're really easily shaken. We hadn't even gotten-"

"Tony? Not helping." Steve cut him off.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. We don't need to talk about it." Peter said. "Now, can I call Gwen back?"

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. "All right. But seriously, Peter, knock next time." Steve told him.

"Yep, lesson definitely 100% learned." Peter nodded, getting up and walking toward his room, phone in hand.

"Good talk, Peter." Tony called after him.

When the door to his room closed, Tony looked at Steve. "I think we have some unfinished business." He reminded him.

Steve grinned and lifted Tony onto the counter. "I think you're right." He said, kissing him.

Tony reached for the hem of Steve's shirt and pulled it up over his head. "Oh my god, has anyone ever told you that you're perfect? They should really tell you more often. Did they carve you out of marble or something?" Tony rambled, running his hands over Steve's exposed skin.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, use your mouth for something besides talking." Steve suggested.

"Right. Excellent suggestion." Tony said, going straight for that spot on Steve's neck again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that they should head back to the bedroom, but he couldn't be bothered to move all that way. Peter was on the phone with Gwen anyway; he could be hours.

He slid off the counter and his hands moved toward the button on Steve's jeans.

"Tony, maybe we should-"

"OH MY GOD, DADS. NOT IN THE KITCHEN." Peter yelled.


End file.
